


Paint It Black

by Neyah444



Series: Camelot Drabbles [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Darkness, Evil Merlin, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No light in sight to devour the dark…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint It Black

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble prompt #04: Surrender.
> 
> Warning: Evil!Merlin (sorta), angsty.

A violent scream tears the night apart,  
No light in sight to devour the dark.  
A lonely man, so frightened and alone,  
Walks the desolate path with no way home.

With nowhere to turn, banished from his life,  
His body gives up, no more strength for strife.  
He has lost all hope to find his way back,  
He drifts towards an inevitable wrack.

Dancing eerie ghost lights chasing the night,  
But they are all too soon fading from sight.  
Surrender to darkness, all hope is gone,  
That is the path he sat himself upon.

Once goldenly glowing, glistening orbs  
Glinting darkness, that greedily absorbs.  
Dawn is approaching, there’s no turning back,  
Pain is the prayer that paints his mind black.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this story on LJ](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/8757.html#cutid1)


End file.
